


Rooted From Who We Were

by Squidsy24



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: 1940s, Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, London, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Post-World War II, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Miles comes back to London for a year long holiday. He sees an old friend his first night. They both realise they have changed with time, for better or worse.
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Comments: 36
Kudos: 13





	1. Back Where It Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cereza_N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereza_N/gifts).



"I guess I should start with the holiday: July 17th, 1946” the man said.  
~~~  
It had been 6 years since his shoes walked across the gravel path right off the train station that would lead patrons to the main roads of England. He had changed since, had to. He twiddled with his ring on his left hand, it was comfort, a reminder of the home he found in France. Her name was Anne, picked him up off the streets of France, and took him in, gave him a home. Her grandfather gave him a job. He gave himself his name. 

Miles Maitland

“378 Wrigley Road please,” Miles said to the cab driver  
“Can do sir” the man said as he drove onto the main road. Miles' leg tapped subtly against the floor or the cab, he never met Anne’s mother, Margo was it? Miles re-read his instructions for the eighth time

As Miles reflected upon the letter with the script of a woman he loved in ways siblings loved siblings. He felt a need to protect her knowing full well that she would be fine with herself and Mary. However, the world was a cruel one in which love must be hidden in shadow.

According to Anne, Margo would take the best care of Miles whilst under her care for the next year, the war and loss of her husband resulted in her need to care for others more so than average. He was relieved, to say the least, he had been without motherly care for 6 years and it was an affection one often yearned for.

Anne did try her best to be motherly to Miles but it was not often found in her nature.

Anne Quinn was tall for a woman. She had long blonde hair and was the type to wear dresses in public. She spoke sternly when she caught someone doing wrong, and was the best in times of comfort, offering a voice of reason and an ear to listen. Her best friend and closest confidant was Mary Brun.

Mary Brun was her grandfather's caretaker in his final 7 years. She is married to Thomas Cain and has been for the past 3 years.

Thomas Cain and Mary Brun never shared a bed, neither did Anne Quinn and Miles Maitland.

When night fell you could often find Thomas and Miles sharing a queen bed in the first room to the left of the flat they shared. Anne and Mary would be found promptly together in the room across. 

Recently Thomas could be found on the couch in the living room, Miles in the room on the left-most liking clutching a pillow that would usually be found on the opposite side of the bed. 

Miles placed the letter back into his briefcase and stared out the window of the city he once knew. Tears started in his eyes, this city full of everything he can no longer be was one he did miss. France was better when it came to his people, but London was still his home full of old friends’ past love and memories that he doesn't want to forget. Oh and the dancing, the parties, Nina, Adam, and Agatha. He took note to find out where Nina and her “husband” were if you can even call it that. Margo had contacts with “high society” according to Anne. He wouldn’t be much of anywhere without Her.

The taxi arrived at its destination at 7:32 pm. Miles paid the driver and dried his eyes. First impressions matter, he adjusted his tie and knocked on 378 Wrigley Road, briefcase in hand, and his work smile plastered across his face.  
***  
The house was comfortable for a family of four and inviting. It smelled like camomile tea and old books with the sole member of the home looking as if she had already made you a meal large enough for “a growing boy like yourself”. Margo asked hundreds of questions all of which had answers until she claimed to need sleep. The picture book grandmother showed Miles his bedroom It was simple and elegant with a bathroom that was shared with the room beside it. There was a record player on the far side of the room with about 60 different records on the right of it. 

Miles unpacked his things and placed them into the dresser. On his way in he passed a bar, and if he was being honest with himself he missed the parties, so a drink won't hurt him. 

***  
Miles remembers the parties. Extravagant as they were he always found it in his heart that a quiet drink alone in the dustiest of bars had a homely feeling unmatched by the glam of company and glitter of champagne combined with cocaine (no gasoline, however). He doesn't even know if such a party exists anymore.

The small bar was ideal, he could hide in shadow, not like his face was noticeable anymore. The occasionally drunk babblings of far too much whiskey and starts of fights fueled by scotch offered much entertainment from his seat at the bar. It wasn't until he saw someone who looked familiar did his interest peak. 

There was a gentleman slightly taller than himself with deep brown eyes and liquid fire hair disheveled from what Miles could remember of him. The man was arguing with another drunk patron over his dumb card trick. “No there is no way you could know how I did that you cheater,” the ginger said to the other.

“Who is that. He seems familiar?” Miles questioned the barkeep.  
“Some ex-rich twit does that silly card trick to get others to pay his tab. I believe his name is Ginger LittleJo--” The barman cut himself short when Miles felt a large hand on his shoulder and a booming voice in his ear.

“MILES ME OLD MATE!” Ginger spoke nearly deafening Miles.

~fin~


	2. Old Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger's night out and the morning after

“That was probably my lowest low that night”  
~~~  
Ginger knows exactly how he got here. Shitfaced drunk slur speaking to a person he hasn't seen or thought of in years. Whatever did happen to Miles? He didn’t care; he just wanted to see someone who didn’t look at him with pity or scowl cause Ginger breathed in their direction. 

Miles still had the smile that stunted his breath. The eyes that looked like oceans changed though, a freshwater hot spring to a deep lake blue. He matured although Ginger knew he wasn’t the man he was 6 years ago. A newlywed to his divorce. A Richman to barely has enough for food. An unemployed happy man to an unemployed depressed shell.   
Nonetheless, he yelled “MILES ME OLD MATE” when he heard the familiar voice at the bar.

“Charles gets my man here a- oops-” Ginger fell off the barstool slightly “your FINEST scotch,” he said tapping on Miles’s shoulder.

“That depends, can you pay?” Charles asked while Miles made an attempt to steady the man now slouched beside him.

Ginger pulled out his money clip from his back pocket and gave the barman 5 dollars “There’s his and Fluffy over there” he said pointing to a large man with a look that made it appear he had already killed you 40 times in his head. Ginger waves seemingly not minding his face “has my tab” he smiled at the barman, who left the scene looking at Miles as if passing the job onto him to take care of the drunk bastard.

To tell the conversation at length would be a torture that one should enter with caution. To put it lightly when Ginger Littlejohn consumed alcohol at length hand expressions and long tangents about topics, not even he knew about, was a common theme. Miles often shook his head and expressed curiosity the few times Ginger said something that “tickled his fancy”

“So she's with Adam where again?”Miles asked as the drunk leaned on him a bit to close.

Ginger let out a long breath making sure all the smoke and alcohol got into Mile’s Nose, unintentionally of course. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old piece of paper and handed it to the other man. “ Got married ‘bout 2 weeks ago. ‘Ave me the address cause the kid um” Ginger pressed a finger on the street address written on the paper “ ‘s small house but she's happier there then she was with me so that's jolly” the man laughs loudly at his own words causing the attention of the barman.

“Get that bastard outta here kid. I don’t care where he goes, just be out in a minute or I’ll get him arrested” another man in the bar said. Charles shot him a look as a hint to leave soon.

Miles pulled Ginger off him and helped him out of the bar “Where are you staying, Ginger?” he asked, struggling to carry half of Ginger's body weight. Ginger was speaking in slurs that were nearly incoherent. “Fine well Margos is 5 minutes away, I can get you food and water and a place to sleep but you better leave early I doubt Margo wants another guest in her home at this time.”

Ginger's power of doubling things never failed him. Whether it was money, debt or a seemingly quick trip home, his ability was not one he lost. The duo stumbled into the house Miles somehow succeeding in quieting Ginger. He lived through the 30’s he knew how to handle a drunk bastard. 

It was Ginger’s first full meal in the last 6 months. Not a showy meal but homemade and could be considered as edible, even good by some standards. Scrambled eggs, jam on toast and water, simple, classic, and all Miles could cook in less than 10 minutes.

He got the guest bedroom, despite the various dolls that were staring into his soul he slept well. The 4 poster bed was soft so it supported his supposed “bad back”. That excuse saved him from war and the horrendous green velvet couch that resided on the ground floor.

~~~  
Ginger’s body was adapted to getting only 2 hours of sleep at a time. So this occurrence was strange, it was light out. The pants were not his, nor was the bed, or the room. “Where the hell am I?” he spoke out loud horsley.

A man walked in the room. He was wearing a large smile and a white shirt and boxers. “You're on 378 Wrigley Road. Your name is Ginger LittleJohn and I’m Miles. Nina’s friend from France. You were drunk last night. Recognised me and now you're in my Mother-In-Laws house”. Ginger was speechless. Maybe it was the stern way he spoke or his general tone but it caused the redhead’s heart to pound in its prison. 

Ginger covered himself for he was shirtless and sure that Miles was noticing. “Um. Clothes?” He knew what he looked like nothing compared to when he first met Miles all those years ago. More like a shell of that man.

Miles nudged his head toward a set of folded clothes on a dresser to the left of the bed. “ Washed them this morning, you puked on them. Anyway, Margo should have lunch done in about 20 minutes should you be hungry and I have errands to run so I can get you home at about 3 pm so like four hours” The man then closed the door and left Ginger speechless.

As Ginger walked down the stairs he heard a voice that sounded like Mother Hubbard herself say “If I knew you were bringing friends I would have made more food”

“Margo, it will be fine, you made enough for a small army, don't worry. Besides I think Ginger just needs some food, he is more skin and bones than I remember ”. Miles' voice was as soft as it was this morning. Ginger then stopped snooping and finally appeared from the hall outside the dining room. Miles was right it would feed an army of 6. 

“Hello Dear, I’m Mrs. Margo Quinn but you can call me Margo. Miles has told me some things about you”. The woman's voice made him feel at home in this strange place and her presence alone was relieving tension between him and the rest of the world.

~~~  
As the day passed on banter between Margo and Ginger had blossomed into a fitting friendship. But 3 pm was still the time of which to part ways. However, unlike most times when someone said come again, it felt like she meant it.

The men were sitting outside Ginger’s current place of residence. A local hotel that did in fact rent buys the hour. The place was your basic hole in the wall joint except this particular place had 12. “Well if you're ever in need of a good drink or bad financial advice I gave your mother-in-law the number to this place, Room 18.” Ginger said walking up to the hotel.

“Will do Ging. See ya mate” Miles said as he walked back toward the car he was borrowing from Margo, it was her husband’s she didn’t even know the model. The car then left Ginger’s view in puffs of smoke.

Walking into the hotel after being at Margo’s was like walking into a cold shower after a night of bliss. 

Wallpaper was peeling off, a strange drip from the ceiling and stains that you did not want to know the origins of. The worst part about it was, even this cesspool wanted Ginger out of its life. He had a week to pay a tab that was double his cash, he only had 35 dollars.

Room 18 had a single bed with rusted metal and duct tape holding it together. Ginger had even named the mouse that lived in his room, Henry. Despite exchanging his fortune for alcohol, Ginger still kept a semi-respectable wardrobe. In the far corner of the room by a lantern were 2 pairs of shoes and 3 different suits that were still in fashion, if you add that and his current attire the man was still prepared for fancy events. However, he was no longer welcome at any such place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey So I will post these once every 3 days because it is not finished so bear with me when it is done I will go back to once every other day.


	3. Reconnections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles revisits Adam and Nina, who ask something of him.

“I still can’t believe how much she cared about him”

~~~

Miles scrubbed his face down with his softened hands. He checked himself in the mirror for the third time and with a sharp pull on either end of the bowtie, he stepped out of the car. He wondered if they would recognize him, Ginger did and they weren’t even close so they have to, right?

He was greeted with warm smiles, tight hugs, and a curious 6-year old boy. Introductions of Uncle Miles were made and shortly after Nina guided Miles on a tour of the house. To a realtor selling it, the tour would have been over in 15 minutes with an endless explanation of how it was “homely” and “well-lived”. To Nina and Adam every wall, every nicknack, every mark had a story that should be told to any ear who welcomed it. Miles didn’t mind.

After the tour of the four-roomed house concluded Miles was sat down for tea at an oak table that Adam had made himself. As far as stories Miles had few, not much to say about boy meets two women, boy marries one, boy meets boy, another boy marries the other woman. Nina mostly told stories of the young boy reading in the room across them, smart little bugger apparently. Adam however was full of tales all of which were told with a practiced ease.

“And then I saw the Sargent, ya know, the one who owed me 30,000 pounds, still had the cash too.” Adam said with extreme pride in himself “So he gets me my money and then I get discharged. My whole team was wiped out and the war was nearly over. I’m a lucky son of a dog,” Adam's eyes fell slightly as if he was remembering something, he smiled to himself at the memory. 

Miles sipped his tea and looked at Adam and boasted “ I was considered ‘out of commission’, in reality, I was on the streets trying desperately to make it somewhere and by the time the government knew me I was already a big-time banker and considered too essential to go into the war,” Nina was studying his face and questioned, “I still can’t believe how much you have changed. Is that how married life is treating you?” Miles grabbed at her hand and patted it lightly “ Nina you and I at least were alike in many ways being married for reasons besides love is one of them. Speaking of which, I saw Ginger at a bar about 5 days ago. He was pissed drunk, had to take him to my mothers-in-law, and drive him to his hotel the next day. ”

“How is he doing? Where has he been?” Adam inquired, seemingly interested in the subject of his wife’s ex. Miles thought for a moment “He didn’t see his best, kept going on about how he was fine, but anyone could easily see through the lie. I don’t recall the location but it wasn’t what I expected, someplace on the outskirts of the city, like where I would go for a quickie back when.”

Nina’s face had a growing concern “ You know despite my better judgment, especially now, I do still care about Ginger. He isn’t exactly a bad guy, just he can be hot-headed and defensive. Could you check upon him, for me?" Miles' face became furrowed, he was not the best fan of Ginger. Nina took a new approach “ Remember what Anne did for you, picked you up off the street helped you get here back to us. Doesn't Ginger deserve the same refresh button? The man has never hit rock bottom.” 

Of course, Miles agreed, he wasn’t a monster despite the media's depictions of his type of person, bankers or otherwise. It was late, 8:39 pm according to the watch that was in his pocket. He stuck the watch back in his pocket and got into the car to drive home.

~~~

Miles was up at 9 am the next morning. He put on a record as he got ready and danced around the room as if he was at an old fashion party. He missed those. He ate breakfast with Margo at 9:30 am. She made a smiley face with the eggs and bacon, with plenty of extras of course. He then called Ginger’s hotel at 10:15 am. 

The phone picked up on the second ring. A person with a stiff and croaky voice answered him “Welcome to Trevor’s who do you want to speak to.” Miles stiffened as he requested “Room 18, Ginger Littlejohn I believe.” The frog sounding human groaned loudly on the phone and shouted “GINGER! THERE'S A MAN ON THE PHONE!” Miles waited, tapping his fingers subtly on the nearby wall until Ginger picked up “ Miles is that you in there?” The man smiled softly, he sounded refreshed. “ Yes, I was hoping you would like to accompany me with dinner this evening and perhaps a nightcap if you so choose. Margo has a significant wine collection or I have been told," Ginger was silent and Miles started again, "So, would you?” Miles' heart was pounding so loudly he almost didn’t hear the faint ‘yes’ that squeaked from the man over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let it be known Grammarly thought the tone was worried. I don't know felt important


	4. Drunken Ramblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Ginger have their second night out with a twist.

“Everyone wants to be your friend when you're on a high, the question was. How do they handle the lows?”

~~~

Miles waited in the lobby of Trevor’s Hostel, he did not belong. Wearing a clean navy blue suit with a yellow bow tie in a room full of women and men that were all showing far more skin then socially acceptable. Eventually, Miles got restless and approached the door to room 18. 

The number 8 was barely hanging onto the door at this point, the paint wasn't doing any better. He knocked on the door causing it to push open slightly. There were two voices inside, the frogley one spoke first “Ginger you have one more day, I'm running a business you can’t lollygag around with moving out. If you aren’t out by this time tomorrow I'm giving your things to the local pansies.” The man's voice got louder as he went on then pulling the door open and stomping out. Miles was standing just outside the door frame as the man pushed passed him. He waited a second before re-approaching the door, not wanting to draw attention to his snooping. 

Ginger was buttoning up his shirt revealing a patch of copper hair high on his chest when Miles cleared his throat. “Just give me a second longer need to put on shoes” Ginger grinned whilst sitting down as if to be in Miles’s presence was enough to make him forget his current financial situation. Miles tried to hold back his staring “ s’not a problem. I was going to make reservations at a restaurant but all of them changed over the war times, so I hope a bar will suffice. There's plenty at Margo’s for a meal later, Lord knows she cooks plenty” the two shared a chuckle as if they were old friends. 

Miles forced himself to be on edge every day, nobody could get close. He does know that Nina, Adam, and Agatha weren’t the ones who told, his love did which made it hurt all the more. The only people of recent times who knew were his roommates, who also had secrets to be kept in shadow. But sitting in the car, chatting with Ginger about the recent string of good times the girl in room 17 had, had made him feel comfortable. The cliff edge was further away and he could breathe for a second. 

Ginger continued his story “I’m telling you day in day out there's always someone coming out of that room with no known origins, always someone in the playhouse. Don’t know how a person can just go off at random to people and have enjoyment. Ya know.” Miles shook his head, dismissively. 

~~~

Miles brought him to a local place, it had a charm with its golden frame around the mirrored bar. The two took a spot in the back. It was well lit and in the open, thus resulting in catching the attention of the barmaid on shift. She approached the men soon after they sat down not neglecting her strut.

“Hey boys what can I get you?” she asked, placing an arm on Miles’s shoulder. He smiled brightly, Ginger didn’t know what he was feeling, because he had a small scowl rise on his face that was quickly coughed out. “Ginger dear, are you okay?” Miles questioned with a growing concern in his voice. Ginger shook his head and covered his face with his hands which warmed on impact. Miles then looked at the barmaid and said “Whiskey Sours please and keep them coming I promise I can pay.” Ginger’s head rose up and Miles smiled fondly at him and placed a hand on his arm “I do hope you don’t mind, but you bought my drink the last time and I wanted to treat you. Be warned though I am told my character grows with my drunkenness.” he said before pulling away sharply.

~~~

“Ginger darling, you really think I’m Interested in a Barmaid in a city I’ve only been in for a second?” Miles said as they walked back to Margo's house, Ginger taking side roads to extend the trip. “Well, she was surely interested in you!” Ginger said with a notable bite in his voice that he tried to shush.

When Miles Maitland consumed alcohol at length you could conclude many things. First, he was a very caring person. He would often be found clutching onto the nearest person calling them dearheart or darling with ease. Second, he was a happy man. He would tell various stories of his life, his voice getting faster when he was excited over each topic, quote “ Then my mate Thomas tried to buy a puppy from a child in exchange for a lolly, He would have gotten it if it weren’t for his parents.” Third was that he was clingy. He had his arm on Ginger’s at all times if he would forget to stop himself, which happened often.

Despite all these factors, Ginger still thought he was a most wonderful man, a puzzle within a shell waiting to break out and be solved. Ginger finally guided the man to his location, Margo walking out quickly after. She approached the drunken Miles with the same level of comfort that most lionesses had for their cubs. Ginger helped him into the living room and confirmed “He has had a great deal recommend you get some leftovers in him” he sat beside Miles and Margo nodded while leaving. Miles, who used his lap as a pillow, reached his hand up and poked his nose and smiled. Then Margo walked back in and he fell off the couch in a scramble, like a toddler getting caught drawing on the walls. 

Miles remained on the floor eating toast and occasionally butting in on Ginger and Margo’s conversation, often saying that he was bored. “Ginger, as much as I enjoy your company I can handle Miles, you're free to go,” Margo said from her seat across now pleasantly buzzed Ginger. “Margo, honey Gingy is being kicked out, some rude frog said so, ” Miles said from the ground on the verge of sleep. She looked to Ginger who simply nodded. Margo then walked over to the couch he was sitting on and placed a wrinkled hand on his “You can stay here for as long as you need, my boy. There is a room upstairs beside Miles’s. It will be vacant until we can help you on your feet. Now go and take him with you” she said eyeing the man who was half asleep on the floor.

The two walked with an arm wrapped around each other so neither would fall. Ginger, more sober than Miles, helps Miles get out of the bulk of his clothing and into bed. The nearly asleep man murmured in his sleep “ Darling come back to bed I have been cold since you left.” Ginger said nothing and left, but not without thoughts of “ Were he and Anne doing okay? Was the term meant for him? Does he actually need a blanket?” Ginger pushed all the thoughts down. If they were going to live together he couldn’t think of him like that. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should write something here, but Imma be honest I don't know how to draw a blank


	5. Green Apples, Tiger Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger has his interview and Miles sees a man at the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if I owed you guys a chapter so... Here

“Seeing him again, brought back all those memories I tried so hard to forget.” 

~~~

A month had passed, Ginger’s previously clean-shaven face now carried a small mustache which was inches from Miles’s eye level. Miles has a quick tug on the tie around the man's neck, “Now I had to pull a great deal of strings for this interview you better not mess this up. Have you ever even gone to an interview before?” he questioned. Ginger was not focused, staring obviously into Miles’s eyes, his face filled with fondness. “I'm sorry what was that?” he said, snapping out of it. Miles laughed and tapped his shoulder staying close despite the tie being thoroughly examined and tied. “ I said ‘have you ever even gone to an interview’, Ginger?” He shook his head so words wouldn’t fail him. The two men stood like that, inches away, studying each other's faces. Ginger swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing subtly. Miles said with a smile “I really do like the ‘satche, suits you.” He returned the compliment with a smile, then froze. Both men heard the footsteps outside the door, small and faint but nevertheless, Miles took a large step back.

Margo walked into the room shortly after “Hello dears, I prepared you both lunches to take with you on your travels today. Good luck with the job, Ginger. I hope for the best. As for the errands, Miles, would you please get the items off the list I have prepared for you in the sack? I find myself a loss for many items with the gaining of you two. Not that I mind of course I welcome you both, but seeing as you are skin and bones I feel it my duty to feed you.” She gave both men a peck on the cheek and left the room. Miles, who was still in his Pajamas said “ I best get ready, I'll be down at the car in 30 minutes,” he gave Ginger a kiss on the cheek and lingered a second longer than usual before going to his room through the bath.

When a person is in a country for longer than a year one often finds themselves indulging in the traditions of that country. So for Miles’s own sanity’s sake, that is what he claimed when he gave Ginger a cheek kiss. In the back of his mind, however, Miles knew why he did it because Ginger really did look good with a mustache. He stopped those thoughts as fast as he could, knowing he could not indulge in the strawberry cake that was Ginger Littlejohn. 

Miles went with a more casual outfit choosing black high waisted pants and a blue button-up and yes, the sleeves were rolled up. He tied his shoes and went down the stairs 10 minutes earlier than expected. Ginger was dancing with Margo. The song was slow and the record skipped, the two carried on with smiles as they went. They were enjoying their time, swaying to the music with a quickening pace. The song concluded and Margo sat down “I am not the woman I was, you boys have a dance without me.” Ginger turned and faced Miles offering his hand to him, Miles stood silent and watching, he accepted.

It was as if neither had ever danced before, which would be innately untrue. Ginger had had many dances, yes he didn’t go out often during the formative 1930s. However, he did partake in various levels of dance with anyone who happened upon him. Miles danced most frequently with members of his same-sex. Finding homes in the arms of them, comforting and intimate. It was a learning curve for them to come closer but by the end of the song, they were inches apart. Ginger took on the liberty of the more masculine role, guiding Miles through the song and across the living room. The music ended, the two stood still hand in hand, and the older woman said “ That was fantastic boys, you should probably get going, you don't want Ginger to be late.”  
~~~  
“Good luck, Ging,” Miles said as Ginger got out of the car to go into the bank. Ginger nodded he was silent most of the ride as if he were deep in thought. Miles then raced down the road to the nearest grocery to collect the items on the list Margo graciously gave him. He found one approximately 5 minutes away and parked. 

He had the non-perishable items in the cart when he heard a distinct voice from behind him. In the motion of turning around, he saw the man, Tiger. He had a woman on his arm talking about how they should get green apples rather than red for the children. Miles was staring and not hiding it well. After about a minute of observing with mouth agape, Tiger noticed. His face scrunched, blinking more frequently than average. He made a motion indicating one second to his wife and handed her his wallet “Give me a second this man was on my pit crew, back when.” 

Tiger was wearing a smile that's all Miles could see if he was being honest. “Miles!” he said approaching the man, he put his hand beside Miles on the cart. Miles knew he looked surprised, he wasn’t hiding it “Tiger, how have you been,” his grip on the cart caused his knuckles to whiten. Tiger placed a hand on his back and pushed him forward-looking around like a spy would, “Listen, honey, I know I have a lot to explain, I was cowardly. I want to talk in a more private setting soon, Lion’s Den. S’funny still go there, call it a night out with my mates, don’t think they know how literal I’m being. So, Saturday at 8 pm, our booth?” They reached the end of the aisle and Miles stopped, both men checking around once again. Tiger nodded and Miles said “I’m only in town till next August so if you're thinking of pulling that stunt again’- don’t” he looked right “I really did become discretion herself, which I must say I protested,” he faced him again “ But here we are. I’ll be there so long as you promise not to tell any authorities of our transactions past and present. Can never be too careful, you taught me that.” Tiger moved to place his hand on Miles’s who pulled away sharply and began fidgeting with his ring again. He laughed to himself “Never thought you were the marrying type. And no I won’t say anything neither will the boys at Lion’s Den either so, will I see you soon?” Miles nodded and pointed a finger into Tiger’s chest “You owe me closure of course I’ll be there. Goodbye Tiger.” He then left swiftly after, he could go to another grocer for the rest of his list.


	6. Get Closer to Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles comes how from his meeting with Tiger, and something is his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the yearning and Angst. But I'm not. Also From Eden by Hozier give it a listen while you read, adds to the pain.

“I just wanted to be closer to him, to help, but I was afraid he would go or I would ruin things”

~~~  
If he were being honest with himself Eddie (Ginger) Littlejohn had only truly felt this way one other time. There was a pain in his chest. Inner thoughts telling him to hold back. “This man is married, for fucksake!” - he thinks. And this near-constant heat in his cheeks. He was being worse than his schoolboy self around Nina. He knew it. He also knew despite all means of logic in his brain he couldn’t stop it, it was awful. Caring this much showed a weakness he worked to repress, and yet he would defend Miles with his life. His kindness was one the Ginger won't soon forget, as well as his smiles. He had it bad and had already ruined him. Every thought was him. It couldn’t happen for so many reasons but every smile came a swoon. How could it be wrong? Right? 

Ginger was in the living room at 7:30 pm that Saturday, reading a book with a cover so worn out he couldn’t tell the title, something American written by E. H. Miles had been in his room since 6 pm. Margo was fiddling around in the kitchen when the phone rang, “It’s for you Ginger, dear!” she yelled toward him.

The call had been from the bank. He got the job. After he hung up Miles came down the stairs. He was wearing a gold vest with a white undershirt, white tie, and black pants he was in the midst of putting on his jacket. Ginger walked toward him taking caution as if he really were an angel to be worshipped, “Miles I got the job I start Monday” he said. Miles smiled, causing Ginger to as well, “That’s great darling, I wish I could celebrate but I’m meeting an old friend. Tomorrow though we must do something notable and we mustn’t forget again.” he patted Gingers shoulder and grabbed his fedora “ I won’t be back till late so don’t wait up,” he winked and left. 

~~~

Ginger was getting ready for bed at around 10:30 when he heard Miles enter his room, he thought nothing of it. After his shower, he put on his sleeping bottoms and a white shirt he went into the shared bathroom to brush his teeth when he heard an unfamiliar sound. There was a light sniffle coming from Miles’ room.

He opened the door and saw Miles with sunglasses on laying up against his bed holding a bundle of letters to his chest. Ginger walked in, he couldn’t just stand around while this happened so he questioned “Miles? What’s wrong?” The man jerked his head up causing the glasses to shoot out from his face. His eyes were red and he had tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked away, “It’s nothing sorry I woke you.” Ginger walked across the room toward him and sat down “ it's not nothing. Something happened with your friend. And I- I” he sunk his head “I’ll go if you truly wish but you must mean it and tell me aloud.” Miles said nothing in return. Ginger placed a hand on his holding it, the letters discarded on Miles right. 

Nothing was said at first, the two sat in silence until Miles composed himself. His voice was still trembling as he confessed “The friend I met, we were lovers before I moved. I thought that they loved me like I, them, but what happened between us proved that not true. Caused me to move away and leave everything. I saw them at the store and they wanted to talk. Well, I wanted closure so I agreed, thought I deserved to know why we broke apart. So I met up with them and it was good for all of an hour. That’s how long it took for them to come on to me. I tried to reject it and it worked at first but they kept on. And I finally asked them when they were intoxicated what we were. They didn’t have an answer. It was then I realized I was nothing to them, just a boy toy. I guess I always knew, even during but to have it said aloud that I was nothing, I AM nothing to the ma- Um Person I loved with all I had.” he started to put his head in his hands “Hurt, I guess sums it up. Really disillusioned and confused.” Miles was looking down at his hands rubbing them together softly with a rhythm of his own.

“Stand up, Miles”, Ginger commanded getting up himself. Miles got up with help from Ginger and was pulled into an engulfing hug. Ginger couldn’t help but notice Miles inhaling the smell of his body soap before he said “I’m sorry this world is cruel, Miles. You don’t deserve that. Nobody does. You shouldn’t get hurt in love, yes its pain but. I lost my train of thought”. He squeezed him a little tighter. “I-I guess in the end you helped me become a man my child would be more proud to call his father and because of that I owe you my life and I shall not leave you soon. S’not like I have the funds anyway,” Ginger chuckled to himself. Miles gripped the back of his white shirt more tightly.

After a few more minutes Ginger released and reached into Miles jacket pocket retrieving a white handkerchief. He pressed it to Miles’s cheek, who leaned into the touch, before stopping himself “oh...Um...sorry here” he then dropped it into Miles’s hand. Ginger stepped back “You should probably get to bed, we can cancel the drinking plans tomorrow. If you want,” he said. Miles dried his eyes and spoke “No dear, we should still celebrate,” he patted Ginger’s shoulder “Always need a reason to party,” He looked down.

Ginger turned around and went into the bathroom peeking his head out and saying “Goodnight Miles.” Miles shoot him a smile cutting the rivers of tears “ Goodnight”

As Ginger came back into his room he sat on his bed, leg tapping subtlety. He wished to go back into Miles's room and hold the upset man. But alas he could not, this was his first good thing and he can't ruin it. He was trying to grow from who he was, nobody deserves a drunk for a partner. Ginger got a job, cleaned up his act a bit, and was being better for those around him, his son, ex-wife, and especially Miles. Although he knew nothing would come of it every time he was better then who he was he thought that maybe just maybe Miles was a little more proud to call him his, something. So for now he calmed his heart with a deep breath, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Miles yearned for the same affections.


	7. At the Cliff's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles gets a troubling letter from France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: decade accurate homophobia and some violence (not described just said)

“I don’t want to think what could have happened had I not opened the door”  
~~~

November 15th, 1946

Dear Miles,

I should note: this letter is one of discretion, read in privacy. 

I’m sorry to tell you like this but you need to know should you try to talk with him, it's Thomas. On November 6th Thomas was beaten to death and left on the street by a gang of men. The boy he had been seeing, they were his mates. Claimed Thomas turned him into one of us, which is absurd. But I digress.

It hit Mary the hardest, so I am trying to be strong for my girl. She needs me and I can only hope you found your old friends to be there for you now. I am sorry Miles, this world isn’t ready and people tend to be barbaric when things confuse them. I wish the world could just see, maybe someday.

He really did love you. I think he was just scared in the end, like he got too comfortable in our apartment. After you left, he slept in your room again. I had caught him clutching your pillow. I know you missed him dearly, Miles, and what happened had upset you, so I can only imagine what this letter will do for your future. 

Know that I love you, Miles, as does Mary. Give my affections to Mum and that “devilishly handsome” fellow you're also with.

~~~  
The two men were sitting in the living room enjoying each other's company before Miles read the letter sent to him. Miles held in his tears to the best of his abilities but the tremble still escaped as he spoke “I- I’m heading to bed. Goodnight Ginger.” He left in a panic and closed his door immediately. 

Within seconds it seemed there was a knock at the door, “Miles? Miles, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me. And I’m off work tomorrow so I will stand out here for as long as you need” there was a growing concern in his voice. After a minute there was a small thump at the door and rustling sounds “I can also sit if I want I still won’t go,” Ginger said. Miles rested his head against the door tilting his head back to try and slow the tears. And that was how they sat for ten minutes. Two men leaned against the same door on other sides of it. One trying to calm down from the information he had received. The other slowing his breath hoping that the man he loved would let him in.

Ginger fell slightly as the door was opened, but quickly recovered. He stood up proud looking at the man in front of him trying to seem as comforting as possible. It would have been a staring contest for the ages, but the shorter man pulled the other across the threshold, closing and locking the door behind him. Miles then walked in front of Ginger, with a strong voice and said “I have helped you, clothed you, and homed you. You're a babbling man, so when I confide in you I do so in confidence. If this information leaves this room I can, just” Miles speech broke off into a series of small gasps, and the eye contact he had held was gone. He sat at the foot of the bed and let the waterfalls flow. Forgetting what he had learned with Tiger, and sitting at the cliff's edge finally being able to breathe. 

He felt the bed sink with Ginger's weight, Miles then turned himself into Ginger placing his head on the man's shoulder as Ginger hugged him closely. That was how they remained until Miles pulled away “Sorry, got your shirt wet.” he said without making eye contact. Ginger maintained his gaze on Miles’s glassy eyes “Miles. Miles look at me,” he does his face looking as if he was holding the tears instill, “What happened, whatever it is, it won’t leave these four walls. I promise. And I don’t make it a habit to break those” Miles studied his eyes, they were shinier than usual. He then handed Ginger the letter and fiddled with his hands while he read it. 

Ginger looked up with a single tear rolling down his cheek going unacknowledged. Miles then began “ The old friend I met, was the man who outed me, he caused the police to put out a warrant. So I fled to France. At first, I mostly kept to myself, did whatever job I could, found comfort whenever possible. Did that for about a year before I met Anne, I was in a notorious bar, drunk and she took me in. Her grandfather got me a job and we were all roommates. It was fine, Anne had Mary and I was, I suppose, you could consider it recovering from everything. I first saw Thomas at the park near our apartment, and I fell for him. We had an arrangement: I marry Anne, Thomas marries Mary, and that way we could go out without the lookers or the slurs. We did that for a little under 3 years before Thomas cheated. I know we weren’t actually married, but we were and I was back here, feeling utterly used and just awful. I handled it best I could whilst still living with him but it wasn’t healthy so Anne suggested I see her mother, ‘Meet the parents’ she said. Stay for a year so Mary and Thomas could divorce and I could clear my head.” His voice started breaking and Ginger rubbed his arm softly, “ If I would have known what that CHILD was going to result in. I - I should have fought for him more and maybe. Maybe I could have saved his life from those. I regret it all. I loved him, and he is gone. The last words I said to him were not words you should say when you know you won't see someone.” Miles head sunk again as he wiped his tears with the end of his shirt “So there's the story of Miles. Suppose you ought to go to bed,” he said.

Ginger placed his hand under Miles's chin forcing him to look up and inquired, “Actually, I haven’t had a bedtime in about 22 years, and not even my mum could keep me in bed. So I am not gonna go and I request another story. Although this time don’t forget the good parts, because when I wish to be remembered I don't want the times where I was a drunken sad sack to be said. I wish to be remembered in smiles and in laughter because life is this wonderful confusing thing that isn't all bad and it isn’t all good. So tell me a story of a man whose life was lived, please.” Miles cracked a faint smile and said “ Well best get comfortable then”.

~~~

Miles was leaned against the bed, Ginger laying at his side under covers, because Miles liked the cold. The clock on the wall displayed the time as 12:46 am, well past both boys bedtimes. Miles paid no mind as he continued “so we then had to buy Caliope a cage and feed. None of us even knew how to care for a chicken, but Thomas wanted fresh eggs.” Miles was so invested in the story that he didn’t realize until now that Ginger was snoring softly.   
The man then got up and turned off the light taking in his surroundings. He could go back to bed and sleep there, they were both adults, it should be fine with Ginger. Or he could sleep downstairs but that would be more trouble in the morning with a long speech curiosity of one Margo Quinn. He decided the first option was best, if he didn’t have to look at Ginger’s adorable face he would be fine. 

Miles got under the duvet and laid originally facing Ginger. He smiled to himself and brushed some of the hair out of his face leaving his hand there slightly longer than someone should. He then whispered, “Thank you, Ginger,” and kissed his forehead. Miles turned back around to face outward on the bed. Just as he closed his eyes he felt arms wrap around his torso pulling him closer to the man beside him. Ginger then whispered back “ You’re welcome, get some sleep,” and placed a kiss on his cheek.

They both laid like that in their own bubble, away from the world, away from pain, and in each other's arms perfectly content to finally get some rest.


	8. Hold Me While You Wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger wakes up to certain someone in his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to edit this chapter and just haven't had the time to do so til now, also it's a small boy but the next one... Just get ready. 
> 
> Also Hold Me While You Wait ~Lewis Capaldi give it a listen durning or after

“I thought if I moved or did nothing but cherish the moment I would see that it was just a dream again” 

~~~

There were moments in a man's life where it is often considered to be some of the happiest times ever. None of these days matter to Mr. Littlejohn, for none of them compared to now. For now he was holding onto Mr. Maitland whilst he slept, looking at peace. The two had been through a lot in the past six years. Ginger Littlejohn was in a loveless marriage with a woman who longed for another. He hadn’t held someone like this in years, he yearned to protect another, to care for someone else, and to have someone trust him to care. Ginger nuzzled his face into the other man's nape whilst he believed he slept. Miles was in a different form of bliss. His past year had included heart-breaks and the separation of two forces at a grueling speed. There were times in that year where he could be held like this, engulfed by another man but for only a moment post-bliss. However, this time there was a 150lb beanpole putting pressure in all the right places. This gesture was in love, though the man could have his own lustful intentions behind it, they were not shown. For Ginger seemed content to just be with Miles, not for convenience or his body, for him. 

Upon this realization Miles turned in his arms and studied his face. Since he and Ginger were reunited his face was one of sorrow with deeper meaning and story in each wrinkle of his age. But now he seemed content, at peace with his newfound place in the world. The man began “Hello Mi-” he was cut off but Miles pressed a kiss to his lips and held on to his face with his right hand. Once they broke off they pressed their foreheads together. Ginger was thrilled, he took all the information of Miles he could with the single kiss. Memorizing every aspect of it because despite not really knowing what Miles’s words were going to be, his face said it all. “Ginger, am I a bad person?”he spoke softly staring into Ginger’s caramel eyes. Ginger furrowed slightly “No bean.” Miles' neutral face broke for a second into a smile before it returned to say with a sob “Thomas just died, and here I am with you. I know it's silly we have been broken up for months and months now but.” he was silent for a moment that felt like years “Can you wait? For me? Not forever obviously but I need to…” Ginger kissed his forehead and stayed there whilst he whispered “Of course I will wait… Can we stay here for a little while longer though, I don't want to go just yet.” Miles had no response but diving into the man’s stomach and holding on as tight as he could. Ginger stroked up and down his back and he too held on. 

~~~

Ginger had then settled back into his room that night. He had tears in his eyes and cracked a smile. It was a hard journey to get back to this point. When he thought about it, Nina was easy, a boyhood crush that he assumed would translate into adulthood but then hadn’t. Everything had got him to this point, he had pleasant butterflies in his chest and just this morning he woke up with him. If Miles needed space he would get the universe, could such achievement be done at this time. He would do most anything for the man despite only knowing him truly for 3 months. Miles cared about him and gave Ginger something he thought he lost - hope.

The kind of Hope that gets you up in the morning. The kind of hope that makes you think this time I will win the races. The kind of hope one has for a football team. The kind of hope that gave Ginger a reason to get better. Ginger was at his lowest point and, at the time, found it best to get a pickaxe and dig deeper. But seeing Miles still so full of life even after the war, gave him a feeling again. He saw the laughter bubble on his face with eyes full of story.

Story is what got them here in the end really. The beginning, middle, ending. Except it hasn’t ended. It's just another chapter and after this another and another. It wasn’t that Ginger had wished his story would be over. It was that he needed more ink in his quill to see what had happened, was happening, and what could. 

He smiled as he cried. He was better. He was changed. He was better. He was Ginger Littlejohn.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also what are your guys thoughts on a playlist for these chapters? Or the boys?


	9. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger gets reunited with his son, in acting feelings in Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself, it's a long one

“ I won’t forget his smile when the boy hugged him”   
~~~  
At this point Ginger hadn’t seen his son, Tommy, in 11 months. Nina had thought it would be a good motivator for him getting better if they separated. The time away had only made him worse and hateful. Over the past 5 months, with Miles, he surpassed his anger and just missed his son. Plan was to meet at a park and Ginger would take Tommy to the theatre while Adam, Nina, and Miles had a long drink. Ginger was holding onto the dash of the car while he and Miles were parked near the park. Miles grabbed his hand and held it tightly “ Ginger, darling, it will be okay, he doesn’t know what happened, he is still your son despite genetics. He’ll just be happy to see you” Miles rubbed his shoulder. Ginger stiffened and said “I’m fine, Miles” he still couldn’t look at Miles, hadn’t since he got in the car. 

They had gotten closer but in terms of openly affectionate, socially distant. The occasional touch was most all they had reached. Miles had wanted more, but held off until he knew that he couldn’t handle another relationship. He didn’t want another heartbreak so soon. So when you saw the two of them together Miles was clenching his hands together and Ginger would be tapping his leg or his fingers. They had to keep distracted, they couldn’t reach now.

Miles saw Nina, Adam and Tommy approaching a nearby bench “Seems they are here, shall we go?” Miles put his hand on the car door and Ginger put an arm in front of him and said “I I think I should do this alone Miles. Can’t have you holding my hand for everything.” he smiled dryly and moved his arm to open the door. This time however Miles grabbed his wrist and seemed like he lost his words. Ginger turned to face him, his face fondness at the gesture and nodded. Miles then spoke “Tell Nina and Adam I’ll be here waiting . Remember to meet back at Margo’s at 6pm.”

When Ginger did get out of the car Miles watched him go, not just to enjoy the view. When Ginger approached his son he knelt down to give him a proper hug and after a couple of seconds he picked him up and swung him in a circle once. The boy's expression was one that only the innocence of a child could have, laughing with his whole self and a smile that lasted long after. Tommy was eventually placed back on the ground and held his father's hand while the parents discussed. The scene before him of Ginger fulfilling his fatherly duty makes Miles heart flutter, he couldn’t peel his eyes from the man and jumped when the car door opened. 

Nina smiled as she spoke “Miles!” her face shifted however as she examined his face, a look of shock with very red cheeks. She looked back at Adam who nodded, and said “ Your in love aren’t you dear.” Miles looked down and scratched at his leg “What makes you say that?” Nina placed a hand on his fidgeting one chuckled “I have only seen that face on Adam. You're a fool in love. And you made me ten pounds richer.” She reached her hand back and Adam placed a bill in her palm and she boasted, “I bet Adam ten pounds you and Ginger would do something. Which caused Adam to complain from the back seat “it's not my fault, You lived with the man for YEARS.” Nina laughed as Adam whined and told Miles “Now let's go out and you must tell me what happened with you two”

~~~

If you wish to know what happened the 4 hours that the two pairing were out and about it can be put simply. Miles retold this story with far more side tales that I have chosen not to write out of the fact that I wouldn’t say them with the love in each word that he had. Ginger and Tommy had a quick walk around the park and carried onward to a film that Tommy enjoyed greatly, his father in turn enjoying his expression. 

Now the group in its entirety was gathered around a dining room table with an older woman making an announcement. She stood up and began “Welcome to dinner my dears, it's lovely to have such a group here, with such a cute family. Now you three, especially you young sir, are welcome anytime. I would also like to announce that I’m going on a 2 week trip to see an old friend. So please can we all raise our glass to friends old and new. Here's hoping the boys will not destroy the place whilst I'm gone.” The crowd raised their glasses and drank. The women sat down and Ginger took the opportunity to stand and say “I would also like to say something, a thank you to all of you for believing that I could be better. Especially Miles who took in a drunkard and thought to get him a job. And Margo for the food that cannot disappoint.” After cheers were said Ginger sat down beside Miles who spoke to him, “You Understand that it was no problem right Ging?” Miles placed a hand on his causing Ginger to freeze up, causing the hand to not move unless instigated by Miles, who made no such move quickly. 

Goodbyes and farewells were said after the apple pie. All the social interaction made those remaining tired. Miles, as he does everynight, puts on a record before he goes to bed. He was slowly making his way through Anne’s vinyl collection, this record in particular had a song entitled ‘Full Moon Empty Arms’. Miles looked out the window, it was in fact a full moon. He was ready by this point, purly in the way he spent three and a half hours talking about a man two doors away, that he was completely in love with Ginger Littlejohn. He took a deep breath, opened both those doors, reaching the cliffs edge, and took a leap of faith. 

Miles hit a barrier on the second door. It was Ginger, but not how it always was, he was crying. His breath was unsteady and was shaking with the rest of him. Ginger had put his head down and stared at Miles from under his hair. He reached out his hand slightly and made a move pull it back but before he could Miles grabbed it and hugged him. The sobs were painful to hear now but still made to be as quiet as possible. Miles was stroking his back in an effort to calm him. It took a second but Ginger finally spoke up “He is happy. He is better. Without me. I was, am an awful father, Miles. I know I’ve gotten better but I’m gonna fall again and you will leave me too and I won’t make you happy and I’ll be alone again. It’ll get bad. You won't be able too. Too deal with it. I don’t even have you but I am terrified to lose you.” Ginger held on as tight as he could manage. Miles pulled back and gripped his face with both hands. He whipped his tears and used his right hand to clear his tears. He spoke softly to Ginger, “You grew from the awful father you may have been, I saw the way he smiled when you joked. His grin when he first saw you. You did that, sure Adam can too but you will always mean something to Tommy. Adam may be the boy's step-father, but you're a wonderful dad, now more than ever. And Adam can’t make me feel the way you do. This painful, wonderful, panicked bliss that happens when you smile at me. The shockwaves through my whole body at your touch. To be honest I wasn’t used to feeling this way and it scared me, but I know I can get through it with you. So dry your eyes dear boy because you have me, and you're stuck with me. Clingy Bastard I’ve been called.” Ginger nuzzled his face in Miles’s neck and muttered “I will fight whoever called you a bastard.” Miles chuckled and moved Ginger lips onto his, “How about, for now, you come back into my room and just be with me.” 

Ginger walked in as Miles was fidgeting with the record player. He was fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt when Vera Lynn sang “We'll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when.” Miles approached Ginger, whose tears had slowed substantially and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. They swayed for a moment before Ginger gave a sharp kiss to Miles who melted at the brief contact. Before Ginger could part from him by more than a few inches MIles grabbed him and pulled him back to him. Miles was on his toes slightly but was quickly supported by Ginger who held a hand under his butt. The two slowly walked over towards the bed Miles taking the lead and pushing Ginger onto the mattress.

Miles was eager to say the least. Removing his jacket and throwing it on the floor making quick work of the top buttons of Ginger’s shirt. Once his neck was exposed and love bitten Ginger became a moaning mess. It wasn’t long before the shirt was fully removed and joined with the jacket. That's how it went, both of them slowly removing each other's clothing until Miles reached for Ginger’s underwear causing Ginger’s brow to furrow. The other noticed instantly and stopped his actions. Miles moved his hand back to Ginger’s face and looked into his lust filled eyes “Are you okay? Do you want to stop? We can stop it will be fine.” Ginger eyes studied his face for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around Mile’s neck pulling him back toward his lips. They kissed with immense passion until Ginger pulled off and whispered “Never stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo they finally did it. Also I have finished and edited the last chapter so I can stop stressing out wooot


	10. The Honeymoon Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Ginger have 2 weeks to themselves

“I’m glad we got those two weeks where we could just be with each other, it was a luxury, to say the least.”

~~~

Ginger woke up to an empty bed leaving him obviously distraught. He made a move to find clothing in the room that was acceptable to leave in finding a pair of Miles boxers and his robe. Last night was special and if Miles really left and showed how little he cared about it, well heartbroken is the technical term. In the thought, itself left Ginger with a welt in his chest larger than Texas, and a feeling like a stampede. It wasn’t his best relations, to say the least. He was a nervous wreck and had never experienced a sensation like it. Miles seemed understanding and caring the whole time like he had done this before, showing other men the ropes. Ginger knew it most likely wasn’t his prefered role in the matter, the gesture was appreciated and would hopefully be soon reciprocated. They fell asleep swiftly after the clock struck 1, the same clock now mocking him with the time being 10:47.

Ginger had walked down the stairs of 378 Wrigley Road approximately 1,246 times but never like this. He heard a distant humming which wasn’t uncommon, Margo believed in whistling while you work, only this time it was masculine. He approached the kitchen to see Miles in the striped jumper HE was wearing before reaching just above the knee. Ginger jaw dropped on site, heart pounding out of his chest. His breathing got frantic as Miles waltzed around the kitchen as if Ginger wasn’t there. Miles then dropped a plate revealing a pair of women’s panties causing Ginger’s breath to hitch loudly. Miles took notice of the stunted man and approached him whilst speaking “It’s not very nice to stare at mother whilst she's cooking, Dear boy.” The words didn’t help Ginger’s brain function whatsoever nor did Miles grabbing at the man's hand and placing it on his hips. Miles stared at his eyes that were beginning to drip until Ginger said “Wha- bout, um Margo?” his voice dry as he slowly caresses the sides of Miles' hips. Miles left his arms and grabbed a piece of paper on the counter and handed it to him whilst sitting on the counter as well. The paper said ‘ Hello dears I have left early due to the unfortunate length of the drive to my old mates home. Please eat 3 square meals a day and I love you both dearly, Margo.’ Ginger looked up at Miles and whispered “So we are-.” He cut him off “We are alone for a fortnight. And I already called your work, Margo is sick and needs us both.” Ginger got closer and returned his hands to the other man's hips. He lifted the end of his jumper slowly revealing the dark fabric beneath it. He stroked the waistband causing Miles to shift and whisper “I, Do you like them?” Ginger had a brain, it was malfunctioning, ‘was this real? Had Miles always worn those underneath’ he thought in a jumble. He couldn’t respond so rather he sank down slowly gazing into Miles’s eyes until he was met with a package so wonderful it should have had a bow.

~~~

It was domestic. It was cheesy. It was bliss. It was the last day until Margo came home. They were inseparably attached to the hip. Feet in laps during the morning when the news was delivered. Kisses behind closed doors and shut curtains. Now in the back of Lion’s Den, gathered around empty glasses and other patrons.

Lion’s Den, a safe haven, which was really just a basement. It wasn’t much, two women owned the yellow house above. If you checked the deed it would say they were sisters however, sisters don’t do what they do. Others in the basement were, well they were people. Desperate souls in search of temporary acceptance and a means to show the ones they love how they felt. Not everyone had a partner, actually very few did. There were notable ones, Victoria and Elliot, Franklin and James, and the new ones Ginger and Miles. You knew they were new seeing as Miles, who was wearing a patterned shirt that was smaller than his usual leaving his stomach exposed, his skirt acompanyied with panty hose and gartiers. Those gartiers were being played with by Ginger who wore an outfit fitting for a dinner at The Ritz, aspects discarded. Sleeves were rolled up revealing the goose bumps he was experiencing because he could even touch Miles like this, see Miles like this. It was his bliss and Miles knew.

When you saw the two of them together, you could conclude many things. The first was that the taller one was a very touchy person, but only with the other. You would see him clutching onto the other as much as he could, Miles not minding whatsoever. The second was that the shorter was, to put it lightly, a flirt. With Ginger or other males he knew the effect it caused to him, and he loved it. The third was that they were, extraordinarily, intensely, terribly in love with each other. It was sickening for those who thought it improper for a man to sit in another's lap, happily none of that type were present.

“You know how long it took to find this skirt. I swear that nobody in that house has any fashion sense,” Miles said to the crowd after someone made a comment that his skirt was a decade out of style. Miles was sitting on the arm of Ginger’s chair who interjected “Is that how you really feel, you said I looked dashing before we left today?” he questioned from below him. Miles raised his brow “Darling, I picked out that suit for you. Your entire closet is my doing.And to think, I thought my days in the closet were over with.” 

Conversations continued and their world was wonderful for all those inside the basement, indulging in each other's company and freedom. People came and went at their leisure. It wasn’t until a certain man came that a silence crashed over the group affecting everyone but Ginger who was confused. He approached the couple smelling of booze “Miles, oh Honey, I was hoping to find you here. Wife and kids are out of town, maybe we could come to mine for a little reconciliation you could say.” Miles looked at the ground “Why don’t you just leave me alone, Tiger? I’m sure there are plenty of men here that would go away with you,” he reached out his hand to Ginger. Tiger pushed Ginger hand away and grabbed Miles hand “None of them mean as much as you to me, now please, please Miles, just a one last good shag for old times sake.” 

Ginger was a respectable British man. He could forgive and never was one to fight others. People often left the man to his words, him being relatively harmless. This was not one of those times. He grabbed at Tiger's hand making him release his grip from Miles and stood between them. “I believe Miles said to leave him alone so if you would please, go away.” Ginger held his head up and stood tall. Tiger looked up at Ginger with a fire in his eyes and cheeks “I see. So, Miles already got a new toy-boy in. Happens a lot, ya know, Gets a new one once a month, I was just the only one with a means of stopping him. And-” He was cut off by a fist square in his face and then falling to the ground. Ginger clenched his fist and reached for Miles' hand, eyes returning from the anger as he said “Come on, My Love.”

The walk home from Lion’s Den was one of wringing hands and flexing fingers. Miles yearning to be engulfed by one of Ginger’s hugs or simply to hold his hand. Ginger had given a death stare to everyone who walked past as if they were all undressing Miles with their eyes. They were 3 blocks from home when a particular woman’s eyes lingered for too long leaving Ginger to pull Miles down a nearby alley way. Miles didn’t question it, Ginger protective nature offering emotions of confusion and arousal. They reached a spot behind a trashcan in the center leaving them in plenty of shadow. Ginger gripped at Miles' jacket and kissed him with a near feral passion, pushing him back to the wall behind, not neglecting any part that was exposed. Ginger then whispered into his ear, “I’m sorry love, but I couldn’t handle the way he looked at you. So lustful, as if you don’t belong to me. You’re mine, Miles, and I want to love you as much and as often as possible.” Miles was trying his best to keep his head steady, not sheding a tear which is prickled in his eyes, even if they were an ‘average couple’ (and not like sex in an alley hasn’t always been, something else) they could surely survive a few blocks. Miles moaned before he said “ Ginger, oh Ginger, of course, but please, can we just make it to home so we can do this proper?” Ginger growled deeply and pulled off, trying his best to fix Miles clothing to their usual untouched state. 

~~~

Ginger woke up to an empty bed leaving him severely saddened, but content. He made a move to put on a pair of boxers that were removed last night swiftly. He and Miles Maitland had spent their last night in a status of bliss. He was right, Miles did enjoy the receiving end of things, and Ginger enjoyed giving it. The thought itself sent his heart fluttering. He re-examined his stomach from the nights before in the bathroom mirror, small love bites and bruises, the markings on his throat had since faded, kinky bastard. Another man showed in the mirror who kissed at the bruises and whispered, “At least we still can get some privacy.” The man kept on with his subtle teasing taking note of every time Ginger’s breath hitched. They kept at it until Miles began grinding at Ginger's side causing Ginger to move and push him against the wall behind them. He enclosed Miles in his arms and growled to his moaning counterpart, “You self indulgent brat.” Ginger leaned down and just before their lips met there was a knock at Miles door. A familiar voice spoke to the men “ Miles, are you still asleep? I just got back, please come downstairs so I can visit with you properly.” Miles groaned slightly and responded in a circle of Gingers` hands “I’ll be down soon, Margo, just woke up.” They both heard her footsteps trail part and Ginger smiled at the slightly annoyed Miles, “oh it’s fine, Love, let her have her fun, we surely did,” Ginger then struted off leaving Miles in his wake. He turned around, said “And if all this stress gets to be a bit much, the tub is for two,” and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on a oneshot based on the aftermath of the lions den??


	11. Rainbow Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a flash forward

"You think a bow tie would look good, Ginger?" The man said walking toward the one he called Ginger. Ginger looked back to the man, he had a red and blue dotted bow tie undone around his neck, his white shirt and Tweed jacket in, as usual, pristine condition. He began to tie his tie before the taller one approached and tied it for him while saying, "Miles, my beautiful bean, I doubt you could ever look bad. "

They were older to say the least. Not the "young bucks'' that most had called them. Reaching their 60's had caused Miles' usual salt and pepper hair to go full grey, and his middle to become, as Ginger called it, squishable. Ginger had quite the opposite effect becoming more boney with his age. Neither cared they were still as in love as they were 20+ years ago, when they were in their 30s and far more broken then they were now. 

As Mary puts it, their relationship was one of two trees in the woods. Unable to touch above ground but below intertwined in the best of ways. Their roots were keeping the other standing and with each year they only grew. She wasn't the best of poets but as Anne had always said, "Mary, I will still love you through all your bloody bad poetry but honestly, nothing rhymes with “orange”. " Mary always thought it was a metaphor but she never got to ask the meaning. 

The boys were in the living room checking their bags making sure they were ready for where they were going. Miles then prompted Ginger, after they both cleared the others outfits, "You should go check on Mary, I'll get the car ready." Ginger nodded and kissed Miles on the cheek. Mary’s door was closed and there was a faint whisper on the other side “We did it Anne, we are being seen in a good light. I know I didn’t think it could happen either but Me and the boys are going to a gathering of sorts. Started a couple years ago just didn’t have the courage to see, I suppose. I doubt that it will get better in an instant but it's a start. Don't worry about me Anne, I’m doing okay, well...better. Best get on, I’ll talk to you soon, Dearest.” Ginger had since left the scene waiting in the kitchen for Mary to exit. Her blue eyes shined more than usual as she shut the door. “Ready, Mary?” He asked, receiving no response. She silently approached him and gave him a hug holding on tighter than usual. He reciprocated resting his head on her shoulder as she began to cry harder. They didn’t talk for the duration of the hug, they both had an unspoken knowledge of why Mary needed his hug. 

Anyone who had met Anne Quinn called her “lanky” . She, like Ginger, was tall with long features and hugs that were different. She had died 3 years ago and when Mary so required a “different” kind of hug her legal husband was there to provide. He never questioned and Mary was always thankful for that. Eventually, Miles barged in “ Hey Babes! We gotta go, if we want to make it on time, Mother can’t wait all day!” The two were hidden from his view so just cracked a smile at Miles' comments and Ginger spoke up in a playful manner “ Coming, Bean.” Miles walked into the room with a smile as Mary wiped her eyes and said “well, let's get a move on.” The three then left their shared apartment together to go to an event that would inevitably change their lives for the better.

~~~

The park had been taken over by color. There were numerous booths and reporters and the mere sight of it all left a swelling feeling in Ginger’s chest. He fell into his own ways and left his hands to stew at his sides clenching his fingers that were mere inches from Miles. Miles, on the other hand, enjoyed it intensely. He had been to parties before but they were in secret. It was now he could be free and he hadn’t been able to feel that in public in years. He wanted to run toward it all but his knees weren’t why they used to be, so he settled for wide smiles and noises that only his housemates could translate. Eventually he saw Ginger's face of pure nerves felt the pain in his chest as well. He looked at Mary to give the signal that Ginger needed something to ground him, as they always do when in public. Mary looked back to Miles and made the same signal back to him. That's when it clicked, he could, Miles could reach to his love and he did. Miles grabbed his hand and Ginger looked down to him and smiled.  
The three of them purely enjoyed the scene before them. Love was set free and they could reach out. Mary kept holding a picture, and the men held each other’s hand. The reporters were everywhere, asking questions to anyone who presented as a same sex couple. It took an hour before they were acknowledged by a woman who approached them like an excited puppy. “Hello, are you guys participants of the 1974 pride or are you just out for a stroll?” Ginger was the one to respond, “We are here for the event.” The reporter did a swift wiggle, grabbed her notebook and prompted, “May I bother you for an interview? It’s my first one and I need a good story.” Miles looked to Ginger and tugged on his arm, “Oh Darling, can we please tell our story, I long for an audience.” He beamed at his love and said, “Mary, I recommend you to go. We will be here awhile. And Miss, prepare your hand you’ll be writing for a long time.”

Miles, Ginger, and the reporter named Isabelle had all settled on a bench under a tree. Miles was bouncing at the idea of talking about him and Ginger. Ginger sitting calmly beside, making sure that Miles didn't get scared or accidentally hit someone. Miles then asked Ginger, “ Darling, can you hand me your wallet?” The man looked at him curiously and Miles batted his eyelashes and did his cheeky grin. Ginger sighed and caved, grabbing his wallet and holding it out. Miles made a move to grab it before Ginger pulled away, “you're forgetting something” He made a mocked annoyed face and proceeded to kiss Ginger on the lips swiftly. Ginger handed him his wallet, “That's what I thought, bean,” he kissed his head as Miles turned to Isabelle and showed her the photo in Ginger’s wallet. Miles then explained “That is me, My darling Ginger, Mary and Anne.” The picture was taken in a photo booth with the writing on the back ‘The Quartet 1957’. Each couple showing their affections behind a closed curtain, printed in private. 

"I guess I should start with the holiday: July 17th, 1946” the man said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um thanks guys you all are pretty cool for liking this, I'm kinda Overly proud of it and your support is wonderful


End file.
